User blog:Ghost of ET/I need Help creating a new op squad for questing :D.
My level is 93 and my max cost is 115 Can you guys please help <3? '6 Stars' #''Goddess Axe Michele - Breaker - Level 100 - SBB(1)'' #''Wise Mage Elimo - Breaker - Level 100 - SBB(10)'' #''Ice Fortress Oulu - Guardian - Level 100 - SBB(1)'' #''Holy Thunder Eze - Guardian - Level 100 - SBB(1)'' #''Empyreal Drake Lodin - Breaker - Level 100 - SBB(1)'' #''Leorone - Breaker - Level 100 - SBB(1)'' #''Terminator Lilith - Oracle - Level 100 - SBB(10)'' #''Black Lotus Lunaris - Lord - Level 100 - SBB(1)'' #''Tyrant Lilly Matah - Guardian - Level 100 - SBB(10)'' #''Defiant God Luther - Guardian - Level 100 - SBB(10) '' #''Master Assassin Kuda - Anima - Level 100 - SBB(5)'' #''Red Swordsman Farlon - Anime - Level 68 - BB(1)'' #''Sacred Gunner Heidt - Guardian - Level 85 - SBB(1)'' #''Thunder Savior Shera - Guardian - Level 87 - SBB(3)'' #''Guardian Goddess Tia - Anima - Level 1 - BB(2)'' ''5 Stars' #Master Lorand - Lord - Level 80 - BB(1)'' #''Kagutsuchi - Anima - Level 80 - BB(1)'' #''Ice Wizard Dean - Breaker - Level 71 - BB(10)'' #''Goddess Emilia - Guardian - Level 70 - BB(1)'' #''Bolt Goddess Amy - Guardian - Level 80 - BB(1)'' #''Holy Master Aem - Lord - Level 80 - BB(1)'' #''Ryujin Mifune - Anima - Level 42 - BB(1)'' #''Ice Goddess Selena - Anima - Level 71 - BB(1)'' #''Commander Mega - Anima - Level 1 - BB(1)'' #''Grahdens - Lord - Level 80 - BB(1)'' 4 Stars' #''Fire Step Ramna - Lord - Level 48 - BB(1)'' #''Phee - Lord - Level 1 - BB(1)'' #''Dark Axe Mariudeth - Lord - Level 1 - BB(1)'' #''Battle Girl Ophelia - Anima - Level 55 - BB(1)'' #''Battle Girl Ophelia - Breaker - Level 1 - BB(1)'' #''Spirit Ruler Lucca - Breaker - Level 60 - BB(1)'' #''Spirit Ruler Lucca - Guardian - Level 1 - BB(1)'' #''Gold Warrior Rina - Anima - Level 1 - BB(1)'' #''Sage Bran - Lord - Level 1 - BB(1)'' #''Lead Engineer Garnan - Anima - Level 1 - BB(1)'' #''Bolt Gun Rowgen - Breaker - Level 9 - BB(1)'' #''Bahamut - Breaker - Level 60 - BB(1)'' #''Duel-GX - Guardian - Level 55 - BB(1)'' #''Swordswoman Seria - Lord - Level 48 - BB(1)'' #''Ice Ruler Sergio - Breaker - Level 60 - BB(1)'' #''Brave Knight Karl - Lord - Level 1 - BB(1)'' #''Sky Emperor Grafl - Breaker - Level 60 - BB(1)'' #''Sky King Falma - Guardian - Level 60 - BB(1)'' #''Holy Treasures Yujeh - Guardian - Level 1 - BB(1) - '' #''Nalmika - Anima - Level 1 - BB(1) - '' #''Uda - Breaker - Level 1 - BB(1)'' #''Legionary Melchio - Oracle - Level 60 - BB(1)'' #''Red Hood Ciara - Guardian - Level 1 - BB(1)'' #Emperor Orwen - Guardian - Level 1 - BB(1) #Brave Knight Karl - Lord - Level 1 - BB(1) #Disciple Belfura - Breaker - Level 1 - BB(1) #Inventor Elulu - Lord - Level 1 - BB(1) #Jack - Anima - Level 59 - BB(1) #Semira - Anima - Level 1 - BB(1) Category:Blog posts